The GIRL who was PLASMED
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Lydia, Allan, Briana, Beetlejuice and Roger were getting life back to normal by moving to Amity Park but new friends and a strange illness is about to make things far weirder and more dangerous an ever before. WARNING: sequel to GIRL who was JUICED
1. The ghost side of the moon

Chapter 1:

The ghost side of the moon

(In a cave on the moon. Lance is talking with Reginald who has snuck there to see the exiled evil Prince and give news about what is going on in the Neitherworld)

Lance- that's all well and good…but, Reginald have you found a way to get me back, yet?

Reginald- Working on it your lowness… unfortunately, even though I have convinced Vince that I'm on his side he's still keeping a close eye on me and finding a way to get you back for revenge is quite difficult,sir. But I will try harder.

Lance- You better! I cannot stay on this damn moon forever. Now, if that is all you may leave!

Reginald- Sir, I know this is asking a lot but it is a long cold trip back to earth may I please stay in your cave for the night?

Lance- Are you nutz! I don't want a vagabond sleeping so near me get out of here your services are done!

Reginald- As you wish your lowness.

(Reginald exits)

Lance- Who does he think he is asking to sleep here with ME!! Why I oughtta

(A large shadow appears behind him)

RGINALD, I said get out of here?!

(We see Vlad Plasmius, a vampire type ghost, behind him)

Plasmius- I think you have mistaken me for someone else.

(Lance turns around)

Lance- You're not Reginald… who the hell are you?

Plasmius- I am the potential ruler of the universe and you are?

Lance- You can not be the potential ruler of the universe… I am Prince Lance and that's my job! Or it will be when my henchman Reginald figures out how to get me off this damn moon! Now I ask again WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Plasmius- You can't even come up with your own plans on how to get back home… (evilly chuckles) how could you possibly survive as the ruler of the universe? And you may call me Vlad Plasmius future ruler of the universe and as such I claim this cave as my own get out!

Lance- I don't think so… (Lance suddenly changes into a monster. Plasmius duplicates himself several times and blasts Lance. For any other monster this would have done nothing but Lance is not used to fighting for himself and the blast melts him back to normal and the impact makes him hit the cave wall. However, in anger he still runs at Plasmius but Plasmius surrounds him and starts hitting him with things left and right that he ducks and twists from trying to get away from Plasmius and out of the cave) Damn! I just wanted to get revenge on the people who forced me to come out here! Was that too much to ask! (suddenly Plasmius stops)

Plasmius- What was that?

Lance- I' m trying to get home so I can get rid of a ghost child and her family. They sent me out here after I tricked them. I happen to be fond of the mother. I want her to be my queen. Although, if I can't get her her daughter is a looker.

Plasmius- Is the mother married?

Lance- Yea. But not to the ghost girl's father to some mortal idiot.

Plasmius- Is he a ghost hunter?

Lance- I don't believe so.

Plasmius- I'm going through something very similar. Perhaps I could help you and in exchange you must help me get back to the world and help get rid of a gnat known as Danny Phantom.

Lance- All right. Deal!

Plasmius- I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship!

( they shake hands)

(re-enter Reginald)

Lance- Reginald, I thought you went back to the Neitherworld. What are you doing back here?

Reginald- I nearly forgot I have gift for you, sir. I stole it from the scarecial service office. It's what Juno uses to check up on her clients. However, I modified it to work on humans and ghosts.

Plasmius- He can do that but he can't manage to get you back home?

Lance- If you're so smart why aren't you back home.

Plasmius- because I gave myself away to the entire world. I can never go back not unless there was a way to make myself more powerful of course I'd need another half ghost for that and the one I know knows what I did. I need one who knows nothing about me.

Lance- I know the perfect one. Her name is Briana and she is biologically half- ghost so extracting from her should be no problem. In fact, this could help me I get to kidnap her to lure her mother to me and then we can split her power and together become the most powerful beings in the universe Plasmius old boy.

Plasmius- Not a bad idea. (to Reginald) this can track anyone?

Reginald- Yes,sir.

(Reginald hands Plasmius the device)

Plasmius- Show me… Daniel Fenton

(Suddenly a hill overlooking Amity Park appears around them and Danny and Sam are sitting under a tree together)

Sam- Danny, you ok?

Danny- Do you have the feeling we're being watched.

Sam- No. Will you relax a ghost hasn't been here in months. Ever since you defeated Vlad they've stopped coming as much. Now do you wanna make out of just look at me all night.

Danny- Sorry, I guess I'm just jumpy about the new neighbors coming.

Sam- What's so odd about new neighbors people move to Amity Park all the time?

Danny- I know it's just rumors are already starting to spread about them. And they haven't even gotten here yet.

Sam- You mean the one about the girl who is biologically an evil half- ghost. Danny, you know that's impossible. When is the last time a ghost ever slept with a human. Ghosts hate us they always have.

Danny- I guess you're right.

( they go back to looking at the stars)

Lance- Show me Briana.

Plasmius- That the one? She looks perfect. Does she have a weakness?

Lance- Yes, hopefully it's powerful enough for you.

(Briana's bedroom appears. Briana and Roger are sitting next to each other on Briana's bed)

Briana- I can't believe this is it.

Roger- We don't have to break up you know.

Briana- But we'll never see each other again and I don't wanna hold you back.

Roger- I stayed with you through measles, chicken pox, getting your arm pulled off, getting turned into a monster, getting kidnapped, and getting ghost powers… most guys would have run in the other direction after all that and never looked back. Believe me, if none of that held me back this sure won't besides we can see each other through the neitherworld. I was talking to your dad he said it could work and he could even take me to see you. We'll never be apart at least not until. I die.

Briana- Really?

Roger- If I'm lying I'll explode into a million sparks.

Briana- I'm so lucky to have you ( they kiss and Roger explodes into sparks) Roger! ROGER!


	2. the house call

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Beetlejuice

(In a hotel room outside of Amity Park. Briana suddenly wakes up. She looks around and then stumbles for the phone)

Roger: Hello?

Briana: O thank god.

Roger: Briana… what happened to me this time?

Briana: You exploded into sparks after I kissed you.

Roger: This is the 5th time this has happened this month… don't you think you should get help.. or atleast tell ur parents?

Briana: A doctor wouldn't understand… and I can't tell my parents… dad would well, I don't know what dad would do but mom would freak andAllan would blame it on spending too much time in the(she crunches down on something from a bag in her hand) Neither world.

Roger: What was that?

Briana: (still eating the things in the bag) what was what?

Roger: Briana Deetz… are you? You are aren't you… you're eating those chocolate cockroaches again!

Briana: They calm me down.

Roger: I'm surprised they aren't causing these nightmares.

Briana: If they were I would be dreaming of beetles not vampires who want to destroy us all…. Or Lance.

Roger: Just stop… for me?

Briana: I can't… I couldn't even for

(Suddenly Beetlejuice appears in the mirror)

Beetlejuice

Roger: Not even for your dad?

Briana: No, I just saw him in the mirror.

Beetlejuice: Hey, kid. Why are you up so late? A girl like you needs sleep… so you can be wide awake to do mischief in the morning.

Briana: I just had another nightmare.

Beetlejuice: Maybe you should see someone… I could take you here to see Dr. Void. He can fix you.

Briana: You want me to see Dr. Freud?! He'll say I'm having these dreams because I'm in love with you… Eww!

Beetlejuice: I said Void… not Freud… Dr. Void is the Neitherworld's best shrink he fixed me a few times in the past. I'm sure he'll help. We'll have to get your mother's permission, though.

Briana: Why don't we wait… I mean what's the rush… I'm fine really… (she suddenly vomits ectoplasmic goo) see… fine.

(Beetlejuice brings the phone to him)

Beetlejuice: Rog,Briana will call you later. She's in denial right now.

Briana: I'm not in Denial

Beetlejuice: You just coughed up ectoplasm and said that you were fine… that's what we in the world call DENIAL!

Briana: Maybe in the Neitherworld

Roger: Actually, in Any world.

Briana: (thinks) Roger, I'll talk you tomorrow ok?

Roger: Goodnight.

(Briana hangs up)

Briana: Will you go talk to them with me?

Beetlejuice: Just say the magic words.

Briana: Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice

(Suddenly Beetlejuice appears in a crash. Lydia and Allan rush in)

Allan: What's going on in… (sees Beetlejuice) O, it's you. It's 3 o'clock in the morning you floating, jackass! Go, home to your hovel and stay there!

Beetlejuice: Listen, Buster you may be married to my Lyds but no loser orders me around especially when I'm here to be a good father.

Allan: You a good father? HA!

Lydia: BJ, what are you doing here?

(Beetlejuice looks at Briana who looks at him)

Beetlejuice: Well, go ahead,kid. The floor is yours.

Briana: Mom, I've been having odd nightmares and throwing up ectoplasmic goo. I think I need to see someone. Dad suggested I see Dr. Void.

Lydia: Well, he is the foremost expert… ok.

Allan: Who's Void… is he a legimate doctor?

Lydia: Yes… let's call him.

(Beetle juice takes out a phone book and a special phone. Lydia takes them from him and dails a number)

Dr. Void: Hello, Dr. Sigmund Void. May I help you?

Lydia: Yes, Dr. Void, This is Lydia Deetz… I'm friends with Beetlejuice… our daughter Briana

Juice is having a problem we were wondering if we could make an appointment to see you?

Dr. Void: O, yes… what did you say the paient's name was again

Lydia: Briana Juice

Dr. Void: ( gets nervous) Briana Juice? I'm sorry I can't help you.

Lydia: What do you mean you can't help us?

Dr. Void: I'm sure whatever she has will go away on it's… I mean, yes, I can see you right away… I'll come to you… just say the words.

Lydia: When there's a pain you can't avoid just call on Sigmund Void.

(Suddenly Dr. Void appears in the hotel room)

Dr. Void: Now, where's the patient?

Briana: That's (vomit ectoplasmic goo) me. Hi, I'm Briana Juice.

Void: hmm… this is worse than I thought. Please, sit down. (They all sit on the bed aside from Void who sits in a big comfy chair)Aside, from this vomiting what other symptoms have you experienced dear?

Briana: I keep having nightmares about Prince Lance returning to the Neitherworld with this vampire ghost and they were watching me and my boyfriend Roger and every time I have the dream something new happens to him. Tonight, he exploded into sparks and I really don't know what any of this means.

Void: hmmm… it sounds as if you have Plasmius…. It's a very rare ghost disease… there is no definite cause however, there is one known cure… but it's rather dangerous…

Briana: What is it?

Void: (takes out a box and opens it… inside was an eerie glowing pale blue pill) Take this pill and you must take it in the ghost zone at midnight within the next three days.

Allan: Hold on… wait a second. Are you serious? She has to take that pill? It looks like it has black magic surrounding it or something.

Lydia: And what's the ghost zone?

Beetlejuice: It's a zone for ghosts. it used to be part of the Neitherworld but it seceded 4,000 years ago and is now it's own area for ghosts only… but I wouldn't live there it's loserville.

Void: This is the only way for a ghost to fully recover from Plasmius.

Briana: But I'm half- ghost.

Void: Half? Well, that does cause a problem… unfortunately, the only other half ghost who tried this died permeantly. Is was probably freak occurrence though… O, but a few side effects are crankiness and periods of long black outs.

Briana: Thank you, doctor.

Void: If that's all. I better be going. ( gives her the pill) Personally, I'd try to live with Plasmius if I were you.

(Void disappears)

Briana: I have to find a way to the ghost zone.

Beetlejuice: Only a portal would get you there.

Briana: Then, I'll have to get one.

Lydia: You'll do no such thing. No daughter of mine is going to risk her life for a disease.

Briana: Mom, I have to try something. I can't have nightmares and vomit goo for the rest of my life… I already have to live with ghost powers… I don't want to live with ghost diseases too.

Lydia: Just sleep on.

Briana:(nods)


	3. return

Chapter 3: Return

( two days has gone by and Briana, Allan, and Lydia were in the car heading to their new home 17 Denver Street in the mysterious city of Amity Park famously known for ghost attacks and of course Danny Phantom. The reason for the move was that Allan got a job as the new deputy mayor after the old one had a fight with mayor Foley. They pull up to the house. Jack Fenton who saw them drive up from his kitchen table jumps up like an excited puppy )

Jack: Maddie! Jazz! Danny! The new neighbors are here… put it in gear family and let's go say hello.

(Maddie and Jazz come down the stairs)

Jack: Where's Danny?

Jazz: He's out with Sam.

Jack: O, that's sweet… well, come on, family.

(He grabs his wife and daughter and he rushes them outside)

Jack: Hey, there neighbor.

Allan: Hello.

Jack: The name's Fenton, friend. Jack Fenton. This is my wife Maddie.

Maddie: How do you do?

Jack: and my daughter… Jasmine.

Jazz: Nice to meet you… you can just call me Jazz.

Allan: Nice to meet you too. I'm Allan Swartz… this is my wife Lydia…

Lydia: It is very nice to meet you.

Allan: and my stepdaughter Briana Deetz.

Briana: Hello.

Jack: So, Allan. What business you in?

Allan: Actually, I'm the new deputy mayor.

Maddie: O, well I'm sure Tucker will be very grateful to have you abroad.

(Sam and Danny start walking toward the house when he stops Sam)

Danny: No, not today.

Sam: What is it?

Danny: The new neighbors are here.

Sam: Danny, you've saved the world… you can't tell me you're a friend of new neighbors.

Danny: fine, I won't say any…

(Jack sees Danny)

Jack: Danny, Samantha… come over and say hello to our new neighbors.

Sam: Time to face the music (pushes Danny forward and he slips and falls into Briana)

Danny: Sorry.

Briana: It's ok.

Jack: Danny, this is Briana Deetz and her family… her stepfather Allan and her mother Lydia. Everyone this is my son Danny.

Briana: Hey, Danny. It's nice to meet you.

Allan and Lydia: Very nice to meet you.

Jack: I just thought of a great idea, Allan… why don't you and your family come over for dinner tonight.

Allan: Sure, why not? But, if you'll excuse us… we need to finish unpacking the car. ( Lydia and Allan start putting stuff in the car. Jack, Jazz, and Maddie go back in the house)

Sam: Hey, I'm Sam Mason.

Briana: Briana Deetz… nice to meet you? So, what do you guys do around here for fun?

Sam: Well, we usually fight ghosts.

Briana: Fight ghosts? (laughs) You're kidding right? Ghosts don't exist everyone knows that.

Danny: Tell that to the people in this town… tell that to my parents.

Briana: You're kidding… people in this town believe in ghosts? That's a little childish isn't (vomits up ecto-plasmic goo on Danny) it? I'm so sorry… I… I've got to go.

Danny: Wait… wait a minute!

Sam: Before you go anywhere you might want to clean off your shirt… you'll see her tonight.

Danny: and I have a lot of questions for her.

(That Fentons and Swartzs are in the middle of dinner)

Jack: You'll enjoy working for Tucker Foley, Allan. He's a good, kid.

Allan: Yes, I'm sure he's as compentent as any young businessman.

Jack: He's only 15 but he's got us through a lot this year.

Allan: (chokes on the water he's drinking and starts to cough) Did you say 15? The mayor can't be 15!

Danny: Actually, Mr. Swartz, he's one of my bestfriends… they made a special rule so he could be mayor. Didn't you know that, Mr. Swartz?

Allan: Well, I knew he was young but I never imagined that young… So, Jack what do you do?

Jack: O, my wife and I are ghost hunters… two of the best in town. With the exception of Danny Phantom. He's regulated our town pretty well.

Allan: Danny Phantom.

Jazz: He's the local super hero.

Briana: Cool… wait, you're ghost hunters? You wouldn't happen to have a ghost portal would you?

Jack: Actually we do, would you like to see it? I love showing it off.

Briana: Could I?

Lydia: Briana…

Briana: It's not gonna hurt to look, mom.

Jack: Then, let's go.

(Briana and Jack gets up and go down to the lab)

Jack : Well, there it is… isn't it a beaute

Briana: Wow… that's awesome.

Jack: It's nice to show it to someone who actually asks to see it. Although, this is a fairly new version. The old version exploded.

Briana: I'm sorry.

Jack: It's ancient history. Well, let's get back to dinner.

Briana: Ok.

(Later at night 11:50pm… Briana is getting ready to sneak over to the Fenton's house. She stares at the pill in her hand and then drops it in her pocket)

I have to try.

(Briana goes intangible and floats to the Fenton's house. He comes through Danny's room and down into the lab. Danny's ghost sense goes off making him wake up)

Danny: O, great. What is it tonight?

(Danny changes into Phantom and goes down to the lab where he sees Briana)

Hey! Hey, you! What do you think you're doing!

Briana: Leave me alone, ghost.

(She opens up the ghost portal)

Danny: You can't go in there…

Briana: Watch me!

(Briana dives in as Danny grabs on to her leg)

Let go of me… I have to take medication.

Danny: medication? In the ghost zone?

Briana: Mind your own business… my doctor told me this.

Danny: What doctor?

Briana: Dr. Sigmund Void.

Danny: Dr. Freud? He told you to take a pill in the Ghost Zone?

Briana: No. (looks at her watch) listen, I have to take this pill in the next 2 minutes or I'll have this illness forever.

Danny: What illness?

Briana: It's called… Plasmius.

Danny: Wait, don't take that pill (tries to grab it from her as she takes it and throws it down her throat at first nothing happens and then Briana starts to glow and scream in pain before she blacks out and starts to fall through the ghost town) And this just became a rescue mission.(he dives and catches her) I've got you… I've got you.

(Suddenly Briana's eyes open and she grabs his arm and flips him over)

Vlad: (in Briana's body) Surprise, Daniel!

Danny: Plasmius! What's the matter the moon too cold for you? Maybe you needed a snuggie up there!

Vlad: As nice a suggestion as that is I have a better idea… which unfortunately, you aren't in ( blasts him with a plasma ray but Danny dodges it. He does it again this time just missing him) Daniel, the problem is you think dodging my shots will work but you're going nowhere fast (suddenly Danny slows to a slow motion pace. Briana hits him and he goes flying into the door of Juno's office and crashes into the wall)

Juno: What the hell do you think you're doing ,you stupid ghost kid!

(Danny tries to respond in slow motion as Vlad flies in. In Briana's body)

Vlad: Well, I certain made quite a mess and you're still awake. Well, we'll ave to fix that. (Danny tries to move but Vlad hits him several times to the point where Danny passes out and changes back)

Juno: Briana Juice, you better pay for these damanges.

Vlad: (throws money at her) enjoy! ( she picks up Danny and throws him toward the ghost portal and he hits the floor as he goes through. Vlad follows in Briana's body. They go up to Danny's room and Vlad puts Danny in bed and the sprinkles a sleep draught in his eyes) Night, night, Daniel. (Vlad flys to Briana's house)

Vlad: Tomorrow, everyone will know… there is a new neighbor in town. (he evilly smiles)


	4. new girl at casper

Chapter 4: The New girl at Casper

(The next morning at the Swartz house)

Lydia: Briana… Briana time for school.

(Vlad leaps out of bed but his feet… or should I say Briana's feet don't touch the floor he notices that and instantly floats down)

Vlad(putting on a girl voice): Be down in a minute mother!

(Vlad goes over to look at his new body in the mirror)Why you are a genius… this girl looks much too innocent to be up to anything evil. (he floats over to the closet to find something to wear) She does not have much fashion sense though. (picks out the most formal outfit that Briana has and goes and puts it on. He goes over to the mirror and suddenly Roger appears)

Roger: Hey, Bree… you busy?

Vlad(in girl voice): I'm getting ready for school do you mind?!

Roger: I just thought we could talk?

Vlad(in girl voice): Who are you?

Roger: This is another symptom of Plasmius right? It's me Roger… Roger Foley.

Vlad(in girl voice pretending to remember): Roger… Roger… sorry, it doesn't ring any bells. So, why don't you bother someone else, loser.

Roger: This is getting worse. You should see that doctor again.

Vlad(in girl voice): Listen, there is nothing wrong with me! There is obviously something wrong with you. I don't know you… I certainly haven't seen any doctor named Void! Now, leave me alone before I call the cops!

Roger: Fine… I'm sorry, Bree. Get better ok?

(Meanwhile downstairs)

Lydia: Where is that girl? Briana your breakfast is getting cold!

(Briana floats into the room. Allan screams)

Vlad(in a girl voice) You called mother?

Lydia: Briana, no ghost powers, you know how Allan feels about them.

Vlad(in girl voice): Sorry, Allan. (Vlad sits down)

Allan: It's fine, dear. Just hurry up. We have to pick up the mayor and make sure he gets to school on time.

Vlad(in girl voice): Ok, Allan. ( he starts to eat at lightning speed) Done.

Lydia: Careful, dear. You'll get sick eating like your father. Enjoy school.

(Allan and Briana get up from the table and head toward the door each saying goodbye to Lydia and heading out)

(Allan and Briana drive up to the Foley house. Tucker comes out of his house)

Tucker: Bye, mom… bye, dad. (to Allan as he gets in the car) Good morning… you must be Allan Swartz. I'm Mayor Foley… God I love saying that! Welcome to Amity Park. Have you and your family been enjoying it here?

Allan: Yes, sir. O, sir, this is my stepdaughter, Briana Deetz.

Tucker: Hey… Briana Deetz? Hey, you're Roger's girlfriend… my cousin has told me a lot about you.

Vlad(in a girl voice): That's nice… actually, I'm thinking of breaking up with him… he's such a needy loser.

Tucker: Hey! My cousin is not a loser!

( they drive up to Casper High)

Vlad(in a girl voice): You're one too.

(Tucker gets out of the car)

Tucker: Well, welcome to Casper High, I guess!

(Tucker exits and Vlad starts to get out of the car)

Allan: Wait, a minute, young lady. What was that?

Vlad(in a girl voice): What was what? Where am I? Allan?

Allan: Briana? Are you ok? Be more careful with your temper today ok?

Vlad(in a girl voice): Ok. Sorry.

(Vlad leaves the car and bumps into Dash)

Dash: Hey watch… (pauses when he sees her) Well, hello… I'm Dash… Dash Baxter and you are?

Vlad(in girl voice): I'm Briana… Briana Deetz

Dash: Deetz… what kind of loser last name is that?

Vlad(in girl voice): I know… I hate it! I want to legally change it when I'm 18.

Dash: (laughs) I don't blame you… you want to sit together during class today?

Vlad(in girl voice): Sure.

(the bell rings and as Vlad and Dash go in with other people something holds Vlad back and he looks up to see Roger)

O, it's you… what do you want?

Roger: I want to know what's going on here? Who was that guy?

Vlad(in girl voice):O, that was Dash Baxter, my new boyfriend.

Roger: New boyfriend?

Vlad(in girl voice): That's right.

Roger: What's gotten into you… this can't be about that illness

(Vlad just stares at him and walks away into the school. Sam who happens to be running late sees him behind the bushes staring at the school)

Sam: Could I help you?

Roger: Probably not. I think my girlfriend just dumped me.

Sam: That's rough. But moving on is always the best remedy for that.

Roger: I'm Roger Foley by the way.

Sam: Are you related to Tucker Foley?

Roger: I have a cousin named Tucker… he claims to be mayor of his home town.

Sam: That's our Tucker. I'm Sam… Sam Manson. And if you're anything like your cousin you'll bounce back.

Roger: No… this is different. She's not acting like herself. It's almost as if Briana Deetz… that's my girlfriend… is acting like a totally different person. I came to find out for sure when I saw her with some guy named Dash.

Sam: She was going ga ga over Dash? Eww. Come on, I'll help you investigate. (They go inside. As they walk into the English class. Roger sees Vlad playing with Dash's hair. The teacher is not paying attention and he continues to teach the class about the Last Unicorn which some of the class is actually getting into. Tucker looks over as Roger sit next to him)

Tucker: Roger? What are you doing here?

Roger: I'm here to check out what's going on. That girl over there is Briana… my girlfriend and she's acting rather odd.

(After school at the Nasty burger. Roger has been following Briana all day and has been gone over to her and gotten threatened by her)

Tucker: Dude, face it. The only thing that is wrong with her is that she is not interested in you anymore.

Roger: But why?

Sam: Did you have a fight or… ( notices Dash slip and Vlad uses his ghost powers to keep him and the plate steady) what was that? Tucker, did you see that?

Tucker: Yea… Briana has ghost powers.

Roger: I knew that. (sighs) I'm gonna try again.

Tucker: You sure?

Roger: Yea. (walks up to Dash and Vlad) Briana, can we talk.

Dash: How many times do I have to punch your face in before you get the picture?

Vlad(girl voice): I got it, Dashiepoo (to Roger) Dude, here's the 911…. I don't like you anymore so… Chill in and leave me the (his voice starts going back to normal and Plasmius's true self starts peaking out) Hell alone!

(everyone stares at Vlad as he runs into the girl's room)

Sam: I think we have ghost trouble… I'm going in.

Tucker: Sam, isn't this something Danny should handle?

Sam: But he's not here is he…where is Danny anyway he wasn't in school all day?… cover me.

(Sam goes into the Ladies's room)

Vlad: Get a hold of yourself… you are going to give yourself away. (looks in mirror) Lance… Lance… Lance (suddenly Reginald appears in the mirror) Reginald? It's Plasmius… where is Lance?

Sam: Plasmius?!

(He turns around)

Vlad: Well, this is a surprise ( stretches his arms toward her as she tries to run away. Lance appears) I need you to whip up some more pills for me… O, and I have a little surprise for you… heads up! (he throws Sam into the mirror and Dani Phantom comes out as the mirror closes)

Dani: No! I was so close! (looks at Plasmius) You'll pay for this Vlad!

Vlad: Why, if isn't my precious baby girl.

Dani: Shut up with the precious baby girl crap! I might be too late to save Sam but there is one girl I can save. ( she dives into Briana's body the power of which causes Briana's body to twitch, morph and glow as they fight and it flings her in front of everyone)

Roger: Briana! Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice… Beetlejuice ( Beetlejuice appears in the Nasty burger Valerie gears up when she sees him)

Valerie: Say your prayers, ghost!

(and tries to shoot as him)

Beetlejuice: (moves out of the way) Whoa! Chill ghost fighting girl! (Valerie turns into a block of ice. Takes an x-ray and puts it in front of Briana and sees what's going on)This problem needs me to put the squeeze on it! ( turns into a snake andDani, Vlad(who's invisible) and Briana's spirit come popping out Briana's body falls limp to the ground as she and Dani come crashing down. Dani looks around)

Dani: Where did he go? Where did Vlad go?

Tucker: Vlad… Masters?

Dani: Yes.

Tucker: But he's exile.

Dani: Not anymore.

(Beetlejuice and Roger run over to Briana)

Roger: Briana are you ok?

(hr spirit gets up off the floor)

Brriana: I think so.

Roger: O my god! (looks at Beetlejuice) How could you see this to your daughter?

(Briana gets up and looks around and sees her body laying next to her)

Briana: It's me… how is (looks down at herself) O my god! I'm a full ghost!

Beetlejuice: Don't worry, babe. I'll fix this but first you've had too much excitement. I'm taking you home.

Roger: I'll take her home.

Beetlejuice: Actually, Lydia's was the not the home I was referring to.

Roger: But, Beetlejuice…

Beetlejuice: I'm her father I know what's best for (looks over at Valerie) ok, let's melt the frozen chic (he snaps his fingers) Now, say the word Rog

(Beetlejuice takes Briana's limp body in her arms and then grabs the hand of her ghost self)

Say the words kid

Roger: Beetlejuice, Beetle juice, ( touches Briana) Beetle juice

(In a flash of light they are gone)


	5. the adventure begins

Chapter 5: the adventure begins

(Lydia is in the Neitherworld talking to Ginger and Jacques)

Ginger: How is Briana dealing with the move?

Lydia: Fine. But I'm worried about her. She doesn't seem to be herself today. Allan told me that she was very upset on her way to school. This illness is festering more than I thought it would.

Ginger: What does she have again?

Lydia: Dr. Void said it was called Plasmius

Ginger: Plasmius!

Jacques: Sac le bleu!

Ginger and Jacques: What did the doctor say about the cure?

(Enter Beetlejuice, Briana, her body, Roger, Tucker, and Dani Phantom… Plasmius had invisibly come with them too)

Briana's spirit: I was suppose to take a pill in the ghost zone at I was stupid and I did it!

(They look over at her)

Lydia: Briana! What happened?

Briana: Dad, tried to get out the ghost that was taking over my body and this happened.

Lydia: Beetlejuice!

Beetlejuice: Don't worry, Lyds. I'm going to that quack Void and giving him a piece of my mind and then I'll juice her back in no time. But for now, I think she needs rest.

Briana: I don't need rest. I need my body back! I want to go give that doctor a piece of my mind too!

Lydia and Beetlejuice: No, you're too weak now go up to bed now.

(Lydia and Beetlejuice look at each other)

Ginger: It's not Void's fault… she was never sick.

Lydia: What do you mean, Ginger.

Dani: She means that someone caused those symptoms to make Briana she was sick and had to take a pill. And then overshadowed Void who gave you the medicine and the instructions knowing that Briana would be desperate enough to get better.

Lydia: Then maybe we should be here while she rests.

Briana: Mom, he is not in my body anymore and I think I'll be fine. Let's just go. (Briana falls over) I… think I'll go upstairs.

Jacques: Go talk to Void if it will make you feel better Lydia… we'll watch out for Briana.

(Briana goes upstairs with Beetlejuice. He puts her body down on the bed and she gets into the body. Beetlejuice juices the body but nothing happens expect that she falls asleep then he disappears. A shadow comes over the room and the door locks. The loud lock wakes Briana up. Her spirit sits up and sees a normal middle aged man with grayish hair and elegant attire)

Briana: Who are you?

Vlad: I'm Vlad Masters. I'm a friend of your stepfather's… he asked me to come check up on you.

Briana: Well, I'm seventeen I don't need someone to monitor me while I sleep so if you don't leaving me alone.

Vlad: Actually, I do mind.

Briana: Well, I appreciate it if you left, please.

Vlad: Not before I'm done with what I came for.

Briana: And what would that be?

(Vlad changes into Plasmius)

Plasmius: A new body… yours. Unfortunately, I've been exiled and can not use mine anymore.

Briana: You! Stay away from me! HELP! ( runs toward the door and realizes it's locked) HELP! Roger! Tucker! Somebody!

Roger: Briana? Is everything ok?

Briana: He's here! That ghost guy is here!

(Roger and the others try to unlock the door)

Plasmius: Now, let's make this simple. You give me your body so I can take over the world and I will let you go.

Briana: How do I know you will let me go if I do it?

Plasmius: Well, you'll just have to trust me won't you?

Briana: I'd rather trust a man eating lion!

Plasmius: I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way! He dives into her lifeless body on the bed.(The eyes open and he gets up) Now, I'm Briana Deetz and I'm afraid there is not room for two of us, dear. (He suddenly reaches toward her)

Briana: What are you doing?

(Plasmius opens up a ghost portal and throws throws Briana in)


	6. bitter, juicy reunions

Author's note: I apologize for the LONG update! Been very busy with my life!O, and I'm giving Plasmius a new power... But here it is... Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to Bitter, Juicy Reunions

(Briana is swiftly falling when her foot gets catch by a rope and she is dragged very quickly by the foot and is suddenly dropped into a jungle on a mysterious island)

Briana: O, great... hello? hello? could someone tell me where I am? Hello? Anyone out here?

Voice: Welcome, young one... I've been waiting for you.

(starts looking around)

Briana: You have? Who are you? Where are you?

(Suddenly Skulker appears in front of her)

Skulker: The name is Skulker... I am the greatest hunter in all the ghost zone! And you are my new prey.

Briana: Why me?

Skulker: Because... my employer asked me to dispose of you... you are Briana Juice are you not?

Briana: How did you know that?

Skulker: I knew your father; we went to school together... I've been waiting to hunt him for a long time.

Briana: But I'm not my father.

Skulker: Yes, but I've been paid to do this... now no more talk... you have 20 seconds; I suggest you go... now!

(Briana starts to fly away and tries to find a place to hide. Skulker comes bolting after her. Dodging things as they both go by. Suddenly, Briana finds the portal she came through and jumps through. Skulker following her. However, they both end up in the land of the sand worms)

Briana: O, shit! I have to get out of here.

Skulker: I've won, Whelp!

(Suddenly the ground starts to churn and a sand worm pops up. Skulker gets out of the way and Briana starts running. Skulker follows her and a time storm comes toward them. Briana looks back at Skulker and the time storm)

Briana: Bye, boys!

(She jumps through the time storm as the sand worm goes under ground and Skulker opens a ghost portal and jumps through)

(May 7, 2004. Amity Park)

(Danny is riding his scooter when she falls into his body)

Briana: Whoa... this is weird

(Danny comes out and pushes her out of his body and then turns in Danny Phantom and knocks her to the ground)

Briana: Danny, let me go! I can explian this!

(Danny let's Briana go)

Danny: You have two minutes

Briana:My name is Briana. I'm your neighbor and we meet in the future. This guy Plasmius took my body and he brought me here and i was thrown into a time storm and ended up here... you have to believe me.

Danny: That doesn't make sense

Briana: O, you being a ghost hybrid does?

(Suddenly they hear screaming and look up to see the vultures)

Danny: O, great... just what I need... friends of yours?

Briana: No... never seen them but they look like trouble to me.

Danny: Excuse me.

(Danny zooms after the vultures and Briana follows)

Danny: Hey, fellas. You seem lost any chance of you staying that way?

Briana: Or atleast telling us who you are trying to find... hey, don't you work for Plasmius?

Vulture #1: Mind your own business, you fancy pants ghost kids!

(The vultures go into a near by bus)

Vulure #2: We've been flying around for 2 hours... ask for directions.

Vulture # 1: I know where I'm going!

Vulture #3: You so do not as them!

Briana: Ask us what?

( the vultures fly out of the bus and the ghosts follow)

Vulture #1: Fine, we are on a search and destroy mission could you help us find and peck to death this guy here? ( shows them the picture)

Danny and Briana: Dad?/ Jack Fenton?

Vulture #2: See I told you they would know where he is.

Briana: What makes you think we'd tell you where to find him?

Danny:Yea.

(The vultures, Danny, and Briana start to fight. The birds try to ram them)

Take your best shots, guys! I'm a wiz at dodge ball! ( He and Briana go in different directions and the birds ram into eachother. Then Danny grabs one and Briana grabs the other and they swing the birds into eachother after Danny says his bird in the hand line)

And don't let the door hit you when you leave town.

Briana: And tell Plasmius that he better watch out coz Danny Phantom and Briana Juice are here! And if he wants to try again we can take anything he can dish out!

( the vultures fly away and Danny goes up to the front door as Briana turns invisible)

Jack: Late again, young man.

Danny: O, poop!

(Later that night, Danny enters his room and Briana comes visible)

Briana: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you late.

Danny: It's not just you... it's my life. All these ghosts terrorizing the city and I don't have time for anything else.

Briana: But your parents know you're a super hero can't they give you a break, Danny?

Danny: My parents don't know. That's the problem. If they knew it wouldn't be so hard.

Briana: You haven't told them yet? Maybe they should know... how much trouble are you in anyway?

Danny: I have to go to my parents' college reunion this weekend.

Briana: Your parents are going away? But someone is trying to kill your father... you need to stop them from leaving. Maybe I should talk to them.

Danny: My parents are ghost hunters.

Briana: Then they'll listen because I have no reason to lie. Besides, if they stay here there is less of a chance that Plasmius will kill your father.

Danny: You know an awful lot about this Plasmius... how do I know you aren't just pulling me into a trap?

Briana: Why are 15 year old boys sooo stupid... listen, if I was pulling you into a trap I wouldn't be warning you... would I?

Danny: I'm 14

Briana: Wow, I've gone further than I thought... well, if you insist on letting your parents go to this reunion thing you are gonna need help protecting them. And since he's been in my body I know a few things about this ghost who is after your father. I'll tranform myself into a suitcase and you pack what you need

Danny: ok, but no funny business

(That weekend in the FFGSV)

Jazz: Please, explian to me why you get in trouble and I have to be dragged across the country for 4 days in the family RV

(kicks the bag in front of her and Briana says "ow!")

Did you sqay something?

Danny: No, I'm gonna open the window

Jazz: Don't touch any buttons!

(A duck is frozen outside and Jazz is hit with goo)

I hate you!

(That night, everyone is sleeping except for Briana... she changes back into herself; she sighs waking up Danny who watchs as she goes outside and gets up and follows her)

Briana:O, mom... dad... Allan... Roger ...Tucker... Sam... Mr. and Mrs. Fenton... Jazz... Danny... I'm sooo sorry. I should have never have gone into the ghost zone and taken that pill... I deserve this...

(Briana hears evil laughter in her head)

Get away from me, you ectoplasmic freak!

(turns around and sees Danny)

O, I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean you.

Danny: Who were you yelling at?

Briana:Plasmius.

Danny: Who?

Briana: Your future archenemy.

Danny: I already have one... Skulker

Briana: Well, you're gonna have a new one. But, I didn't mean to wake you... it's just I'm here because I brought him back from exile and I'm the reason this is happening.I'm stuck in the past and it's all my fault. That's why I wanted to help. I thought maybe he'd have something at home that could send me back...I guess, we should get some sleep though. Good night.

(The next day... The Fentons and Briana arrive at Vlad's. They knock and are greeted by Vlad)

Vlad: Jack... and Maddie! You haven't looked lovelier my dear come in... come in! (slams the door in Jack's face)

Jazz: What's with the green and gold... you're a billionaire sure'll you can afford an interior designer?

Danny: Jazz, jerseys... cheese heads... he's a packers fanatic

Vlad: Fanatic is such a negative word... but, yes.

Jazz: Instead of buying this stuff why don't you just buy the team?

Vlad: Because they are owned by the city of green bay and they won't sell them to me! (calms down) one of two things my wealth has not of yet been able to acquire.

Danny: Is he hitting on mom?

Jazz: as long as this place has working toilets and mom says no... who cares?

Maddie: I think I'll let Jack in...

(Maddie let's Jack in)

You, know may we should go

Vlad: No, you should stay here with me... my whole reason for holding the reunion is so I could reconnect with you Jack... I insist you stay.

Jack: I dunno we have a really cool RV.

Vlad: The Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very walls.

Jack: I'll get the bags!

(Jack exits)

Vlad: The rest of you please make yourselves at home... I need to check on something upstairs.

(Vlad goes upstairs and Briana who has been invisible since she came in follows him to his lab. At the front door of the lab she is trapped a ghost shield and her invisibility short circuits)

All right, let's make this very simple... who are you and what do you know about my plan?

Briana: What makes you think I know anything about your plan? And why would I tell you my name?

Vlad: (chortles) Let's not play games the vultures said that you and Danny Phantom stopped them when they tried to execute my plan. I didn't punish them because I knew I'd have another chance and that chance is happening tonight. And you are not interfering

Briana: What about Danny Phantom... he'll show up just you wait, you megomaniacal jackass!

Vlad: Perhaps... but he won't too much of an issue...I'll make sure of that.

Briana:O, don't tell me you're gonna give him the ol' join you or die routine?

Vlad: it works everytime

Briana: Yea? Name a time

Vlad: Well... I don't have time to agrue with a silly girl. I have a man to kill. Excuse me.

(Vlad exits the lab)

Briana: How am I gonna get out of this stupid thing! I wish I was in my old body then I could just walk through.

(leans against the wall and accidently pushes the button the opens the sheild)

That was lucky... now to warn Danny.

(goes to Danny's room as his ghost sense goes off)

Danny: Great... a working vacation.

Briana: You knew it would be.

Danny: I just wished it hadn't been.

(They fly up to the next floor and Danny brings his father to the bathroom and then comes up)

Hey, guys! Remember me!

(The vultures fly off)

That was a little too easy.

(Plasmius is behind them)

Plasmius: Smart boy.

Danny: Well, I was aiming for the birds but you'll do.

Briana: Probably not the best idea... he looks stronger than you.

(He pushes at Vlad who grabs his hand)

Plasmius: They birds were suppose to bring the big idiot to me but you'll do... Danny Phantom, right?

(He throws Danny across the room and then disappears through the wall. Danny and Briana follow)

Danny: You know me?

Plasmius: Of course, I know you... you are the ghost boy who uses his powers for GOOD, how quaint. you're girlfriend is very smart by the way... you don't want to mess with me... by the way, tell me child have you mastered this yet? ( he duplicates himself into four)

Briana: I didn't know you could do that?

(He tries to hit Plasmius with energy beams)

Danny: How are you doing all this?

Vlad: Years of practuce which you unfortunately have no time for. (All four Plasmius's hit him and he falls out of the room hits the floor and unghosts. Briana follows)

Briana: Danny... Danny are you ok?

(Plasmius unghosts)

Vlad: The ghost child is Jack's son?... well what do you know.

Briana: Go one more step near him and I'll... I'll... I'm taking Danny back to his room... excuse me.

(Danny wakes up screaming)

Danny: What happened?

(Vlad enters)

Vlad: I was just about to ask you the same thing, son.

Danny: Must just be worn out from the long car trip... sorry for the scare.

Vlad: O, what's a scare between friends... good night, little badger.

(exit Vlad)

Briana: You are the stupidest boy in the world

Danny: I'm not stupid.

Briana: You can't even recongize the enemy

Danny: Vlad... he's not the enemy

Briana: He calls you... son and little badger... he is hitting on your mom doesn't that seem odd to you.

Danny: A little but that doesn't mean he's the enemy.

Briana: Said the fly when the spider suggested they be best friends.

Danny: Just leave me alone.

Briana: I'm just trying to help but fine... live your own life! I'll find a way back to the future and be out of your hair in no time.

(They go to sleep. Early the next morning Briana goes over to the mirror)

Briana: Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice

(nothing happens)

Why am I still here? That should have worked? Why didn't it work? Dad? DAD!

(Suddenly Beetlejuice appears in the mirror)

Beetlejuice: Briana? Babe, are you all right?

Briana: I'm fine, dad. I just miss you and mom and everyone... I don't know how to get back

Beetlejuice: We miss you too, babe.

Briana: Wait, dad... how do you know me? You haven't... You jackass! You evil jack ass! What have you done to him! What have you DONE!

(She smashs the mirror. Waking up Danny)

Danny: What the hell is going on?

Briana:(cries) nothing. I'll be ok... I shouldn't worry about me... it's your family we need to worry about. I'm not leaving til we help them. Come on, we have a lot of preparing to do.

(That night at the reunion)

Vlad: Well, you're looking better. Would you mind doing me a huge favor... I have a surprise for your father in my lab second door on the right upstairs there is something I would like you to bring down.

Danny: Sure, thing, Mr. Masters.

(Danny exits with Briana behind him)

Briana: That man is sooo transparent.

Danny: He's not trying to kill my father... he's my father's bestfriend.

Briana: He was... til Vlad had the accident and your mother chose your father... I know what I'm talking about there is a crazy ghost trying to break up my family too.

Danny: I'm ignoring you.

(they enter the lab and look around)

A present... I don't see a ( notices the picture and takes out his piece) No, no way.

(The plasmipuses grab Danny who goes ghost and Briana who both slam them against the wall) Hey, those are two of the first ghosts I fought.

Skulker: And they are not alone, Whelp!

(Flings a net the captures both Briana and Danny)

Danny: Skulker... how did you get back in your ectoskeletal... what are you doing here?

Skulker: Both excellent questions... catch! (Danny and Briana get caught in the box that electrocutes Danny of his powers. Skulker takes out a blade and goes toward Danny's neck)

Danny: OoO... the glowing blade is new.

Skulker: You like it? I got some upgrades... Now

(Enter Vlad)

Vlad: Skulker! I didn't free you to kill them... your work here is done...

Skulker: I just... I have to go check out a book on a gorilla... AGAIN! ( he zooms off)

Briana: What's that about?

Danny: Long story. (to Vlad) Skulker... the ectopuses I don't understand...

Vlad: Of course you don't... you're what 14!

Briana: I'm 17... and I don't get it either.

Vlad: Neither of you know how to drive and neither of you are in college yet...

Briana: You sent the ghosts to test Jack's skills... I get that what I don't get is why.

Vlad: I don't need to explian myself to you... I was surprised however to discover the second hybrid Jack's foolishness created

Danny: Second?

(Vlad changes into Plasmius)

YOU! Going ghost ( tries to change) going ghost ( tries to change again)

Vlad: You have a battle cry... hilarious I on the other hand have this

Briana: A ecto- energy nuetralizer... it disrupts your power and weakens regular ghosts

Vlad: I would love to let you go... all you have to do is renounce your idiot father

Danny: You are one seriously crazed fruit loop that is never gonna happen!

Vlad: Well, once your father is out of the way we'll see how you feel.

(exit Vlad)

Briana: Didn't I tell you? But I suppose it's for the best.. you now have your arch-enemy.

(Suddenly another Plasmius appears)

Plasmius: I do put on quite a show if I do say so myself!

Briana: What do you want?" You've already got me out of the way!

Danny: Didn't you just go upstairs...

Briana: It's not really him... it's just a duplicate from the future... he's come to make sure I die here.

Plasmius: You are rather smart aren't you?

Briana: I'm going nowhere trust me.

(Plasmius disappears and the dairy king shows up and let's them go. Briana and Danny rush upstairs. Danny pushes Plasmius out of Jack and then starts to fight Plasmius. Plasmius steals Maddie and Danny goos him down. Then jumps in Jack's body catches Maddie puts her down and rund over to finish off Vlad. They call a truce and Vlad disappears)

(four days later. At the Fentons)

Danny: You sure you have to go?

Briana: I can't stay here forever, Danny.

Danny: You sure? I could really use your help fighting ghosts.

Briana: You'll be fine without me. Goodbye, Danny. Though, I know I should be weary still I venture someplace scary... Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.

(ends up back in sand worm land as another storm comes and Briana leaps through)


	7. kidnapped

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

(Meanwhile back in 2010 in the Neitherworld. Roger, Tucker, Dani, Jacques,and Ginger finally barge in the door to find Vlad in Briana's body just floating at the mirror completely still almost tramatized looking)

Roger: Bree? Briana are you ok? Where is he?

Vlad: O, guys...he just took off when you started knocking down the door... but it was awful it was like one of my nightmares!

Tucker: He ran? (laughs) sometimes, that man is such a chicken.

Dani: I don't know... he's up to something... it's not like dad to just give up and run

Tucker: Of course it is... he went into exile didn't he?

Dani: But he came back... I'm one of his experiments... unless you've forgotten... so trust me when I tell you he does not give up

Vlad: I think Tucker is on to something though. I mean why else would he just leave unless he was afriad of us?

Jacques: Excuse mio... but Miss Briana how did you get back in your body?

Vlad: I layed down to take a nap and I just stuck... maybe dad did something right before he left... who knows... anyway, I'm feeling much better I think I'll head home.

Ginger: Briana, you should really wait for your parents... they'll be here any minute.

(Enter Beetlejuice and Lydia)

Beetlejuice: That man just makes my head spin (his head starts spinning)

Lydia: Beetlejuice, calm down... What's important now is that it's over (notices everyone looking at them) Briana... how are you? We rushed back as soon as we could.

Vlad: I'm fine, Mom. In fact, I feel great... couldn't be better. Now, if you don't mind I want to go home.

Lydia: Just say the word ,sweetie.

Vlad: The word? What word?

Lydia: Briana... Sweetie are you sure you're ok?

Vlad: Yes.

Roger: (glares at her) Briana... kiss me.

Vlad: What?

Roger: Kiss me.

Vlad: (sighs) ok... whatever.

(they kiss)

Roger: What have you done to her?

Vlad: Excuse me?

Roger: What have you done to my girlfriend... you jackass!

Vlad: I'm Briana deal with it ( to Lydia) come on, mom. Let's go home! ( grabs Lydia and starts flying at the speed of light out of the door... the others try to run after them)

Tucker and Roger: Damn!

Ginger: Beetlejuice, I didn't know that Briana could fly that fast! You've really been coaching her.

Beetlejuice: She can't fly that fast... not even I can fly that fast without Doomey.

Roger, Tucker, and Dani: Doomey?

Beetlejuice: He's my ever loyal... dog chasing, insane, drooling, stick fetching car.

Dani: We might wanna go fetch him cause your daughter and wife just got kidnapped by Plasmius

Beetlejuice: Lydia is not my wife... what?

Roger: I knew it... the second I kissed him.

Tucker: Dude, you did not need to repeat that.

(Beetlejuice calls Doomey who comes rolling out)

Beetlejuice: Everyone in! We got some people to rescue and maybe some scamming to do!

( everyone gets in except Dani Phantom)

Dani: You go on ahead... I'm gonna try and reach Danny Phantom he is the only one who can really go up against someone as dangerous as Vlad.

(Tucker gets out)

Tucker: I'll stay with Danielle.

Beetlejuice: Suit yourself, kid.

(After flying for miles carrying Lydia Vlad stops and lands in the middle of a desert area)

Lydia: Briana... what are we doing here?

Vlad: I have a surprise for you. An old friend. Reginald!

(Reginald appears out of nowhere)

Reginald: Hello, Lydia. Lance has been waiting for you.

Lydia: What is this? (to Vlad) Briana, what are you doing?

(Reginald laughs)

Reginald: You really think that's your daughter... sorry to break it to you but your daughter is dead.

Lydia: What?

Vlad: And if she's not she will be very soon.

Lydia: What have you done to her?

Vlad: I wouldn't worry about her if I were you.

(he throws Lydia into the nothingness and she disappears)

( At the Fenton house. There is a doctor checking on Danny. His parents and Jazz are standing close together)

Doctor: He seems normal

Maddie: But he's been asleep all day... it's almost as if he's in a coma.

Doctor: Perhaps, ghost fighting has tired him out.

Maddie: But there hasn't in a ghost in Amity Park since Vlad left.

Doctor: I'm afriad that's the only explianation I can give.

(Dani and Tucker appear in the mirror)

Tucker:This is soo cool... hey!

( the Fentons turn toward the mirror and Jazz is in the front and comes toward it)

Jazz: Tucker? What...where are you?

Tucker: I'm in a session of the Ghost Zone called the Neitherworld... where's Danny?

Jazz: Danny's... Danny's... he's sleeping

Tucker: All day? Is he alright?

Jazz: He'll be alright.

Tucker: Then wake him up... we have an emergency!

Jazz: I can't... I mean we can't

Tucker: What do you mean you can't! DANNY! DANNY! This is no time to sleep the world needs you...DANNY!

(everyone just stares at him)

Dani: Let me try... we do have a connection. Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice (Dani comes out of the mirror and dives into Danny's body) Danny... it's your cousin... Dani... wake up! Please, we need you.

(suddenly Danny starts to glow and he floats. Everyone backs away as he twists and turns as he glows. Then Dani gets thrust out of him and ghosts back through the mirror. Danny floats back down wide awake. He looks around confused.)

Danny: What's going on? What time is it? If I'm late for English again Lancer is gonna kill me.

Tucker: The day is over, dude. You've been asleep all day but that's not important what is is that we have a code red!

Danny: Code Red?

Dani: Vlad is back...

Danny: He knocked me out inside of Briana's body.

Tucker: And just kidnapped Briana's mother.

Danny: Ok... where was he last seen?

Tucker: In a place known as the Neitherworld... Just say the name Beetlejuice three times and you'll get here... but hurry.

Danny: I'm on my way.

Maddie: You are not going anywhere, young man not until we make sure you are fully recovered.

Danny: Mom, I have to

Maddie: Danny...

Jack: You know now to argue with your mother young man

(Suddenly, Vlad comes flying through the window)

Vlad: Maddie, don't you look gorgeous this evening

Danny: She's not buying it, Plasmius.

Vlad: O, well I see you've recovered Daniel and just in time. Your life as you know it is about to disappears. Speaking of which... Say goodbye, Maddie.

Maddie: If you think you are taking me anywhere you are dead wrong, you serpent!

(Vlad grabs Maddie and says Beetlejuice three times)

Jack: Danny, forget what I said... your mother was wrong. But if it's alright I'd like to help he is my rival too after all.

Danny: Ok, dad... but let me do most of the tough fighting.

Dani: Excuse me what about us? You know your cousin and your best friend.

(Jack looks at Dani and then Danny)

Jack: Cousin?

Danny: Vlad made a female clone of me... we call her Danielle or Dani... Dani Phantom

Jack: Nice to meet you... I've always wanted a neice.

Danny: Ok... dad, hold on. Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice.

(Danny and Jack disappear)


	8. Briana and the poltergeist part 1

Chapter 8: Briana and the Poltergeist(part 1)

(The storm suddenly stops and Briana stays afloat in front of an old mansion)

Briana: This isn't home... where am I?

(she floats into an open window. She sees a glowingrose in a jar that is dying and she goes up to it)Why do I feel like I'm gonna turn there will be another table behind me with a magic mirror that will show me the outside world. ( looks behind her and there is a mirror on an side table. She hestitates and then walks over and picks it up. When she looks in it she sees her father, Roger, Tucker, Dani, Danny, and Jack riding in an odd looking car)

Dad? Dad?

(Everyone looks up in the sky and see Briana's face)

Beetlejuice: You allright, kid? We've been worried about you? Where are you?

Briana: I don't know but I feel like I'm in the movie Beauty and The Beast you know the Disney one. I expect the Beast to show up and catch me using his mirror... I don't even know why I'm here I jumped through the time storm to get back home and it just landed me here... ever heard of something like that.

Beetlejuice: Not from any of the time storms I've seen. Sounds like Father time can't control his own storms. We're looking for your mother but we'll find a way to get you home. Hold in there, kid.

Briana: Thanks... I

(Briana hears an 'Ahem' coming from the door and looks to see Beetlejuice floating by her with an angry look on his face. puts the mirror down)

O my god! DAD!

(He grabs Briana and drags her down the stairs and then throws her into the nearest arm chair)

Beetlejuice: If you want to steal from me then you chose the wrong guy to mess with!

Briana: I don't want to steal from you... you're my father.

Beetlejuice: I'm nobody's father now who are you... what do you want?

Briana: My name is Briana... I just flew in and I thought you might help me.

Beetlejuice: If I'm really your father you'd know... I don't help... I cause trouble now get out! Before I turn you into a beetle and eat for lunch!

Briana: speaking of which ( a bag of chocolate cockroaches appears and she starts to eat them)

Beetlejuice: What are those?

Briana: Chocolate covered cockroaches... you want one?

(takes the bag and throws her out)

That's my father. I guess I'll go but I feel like I'm in Beauty and the Beast.

(she walks for hours and ends up on a hill next to a quaint little cottage. In the window is a girl reading who looks like a younger version of her mother. She goes up to the door and knocks. A tall dishevelled looking man answers)

Briana: Hello, I'm Briana. I just moved into town and I need a place to spend the night or even a few days.

Charles: I'm Charles Deetz, please come in.

(Briana comes in and sees Briana)

This is my daughter, Lydia.

Briana: Hi, Lydia. What are you reading?

Lydia: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets... you a potter fan?

Briana: Yes... I love Deathly Hallows... it's the seventh book?

Lydia: What are you talking about they just came out with a third. Anyway, I have to return it tomorrow... you're welcome to join me.

Briana: Sure. I'd love to.

(They hear an explosion from the basement and out comes Allan)

Allan: Sorry... I think we need to use less ectoplasm... Briana?

Briana: Allan? What are you doing here? Why aren't you home?

Allan: I tried to follow you to make sure you were ok and the time storm brought me to this parallel universe. I've been stuck here and decided to get a job so I work for Charles and hang out with Lydia during my free time. Hey, Lydia how's your book?

Lydia: Great! Thanks, Allan. Maybe we could talk about it later?

Allan: Sure.

Charles: Come on, it's getting late and we have a big day ahead of us.

(They all go off to bed)

(The next day. Song: Belle. but instead of Gaston following her with his lackey it's Lance and Reginald. Goes back to the house and Charles it getting ready for the inventor's convention)

Lydia: Good luck, father. You'll win first place.

Briana: Wait... maybe I should go with you. You know, in case you get lost

Charles: You're new in town how could you help me get back?

Briana: I just don't think it's wise to go out there alone. There could be ghosts or something.

Charles: My invention is for ghost hunting so I'll be fine if it's with me.

Briana: Still...

(Lance bursts through the door)

Lydia: Lance, haven't you heard of knocking?

Lance: O, Darling... this house will be mine soon I just thought I'd get used to owning it especially when we have our little ones around. (sits and puts his boots on her Harry Potter book)

Lydia: You're right, Lance. This will be your home soon but until it is... get out! ( she pushes him out the door and he falls into a mud puddle and then she slams the door)

Charles: Well, goodbye.

(Charles exits)

Briana: I gotta stop him. He doesn't know what Beetlejuice can do.

Lydia: Who's Beetlejuice?

Briana: He's a trouble making poltergeist and is suppose be your best friend and my father. I mean in case you didn't notice I'm a ghost. I'll see you later, Lydia.

(Briana pops out and follows Charles. It starts getting dark as they go through the woods and Charles's car stalls on the side of the road and a thunder storm starts.)

Charles: Maybe we could find shelter or a phone at that manision over there. gets out of the car and Briana follows)

Briana: Mr. Deetz we have to go back now! You have no idea what you're getting into! I'm talking evil poltergeists... Now, let's go before it's too late!

(Green smoke appears in front of them and when it fades yellow eyes appear in the sky)

Beetlejuice: Too late!

Briana: Beetlejuice, calm down.

Beetlejuice: I told you to get out of here... I'm not going to be so lineate this time! ( he snaps his fingers and she turns into a beetle)

Briana: Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice... Beetlejuice!(Beetlejuice disappears and Briana goes back to normal) Now, let's get out of here.

Charles: How do you expect us to go back with a stalled car? We have to go to that mansion

Briana: Did you not just see me turned in a beetle! This isn't a magic show we're in danger!

(Charles ignores her and walks toward the mansion. They both go in and Charles goes in and sits down. Ginger comes out with some tea)

Ginger: Tea, anyone?

Briana: Ginger, now's not the time we just need to use the phone and then we'll be gone.

Ginger: We don't have a phone.

Briana: Of course, you don't.

(Jacques comes out)

Jacques: Just sit and make yourselves at home... there is no rush. Our home is your home.

(Charles takes the offer and sits down)

Briana: You're stupid. He's watching... he's always watching. He knows we're here and he's gonna kill us... actually, he's gonna kill you... I don't know what he'll do to me. probably feed me to sandworms!

(Beetlejuice appears)

Beetlejuice: YOU TWO JUST DON'T LISTEN! I'LL CHANGE THAT!

( snaps his fingers and they disappear)

Ginger: Beetlejuice, that wasn't necessary.

Beetlejuice: Did I ask for your opinion, Ging?

Ginger: No, sir.

Beetlejuice: Then shut up before I tear your legs off!


	9. Briana and the poltergeist part 2

Chapter 9: Briana and the pltergeist (part 2)

(Briana and Charles are stuck in a tower prison. Charles is in the fetus position in the corner)

Briana: It's gonna be ok... we just need to get a message to Lydia and she'll come get us out.

Charles: Lydia... no! I don't want my daughter anywhere near that monster!

Briana: That monster happens to be my father!

Charles: If you're related to that... that hideous thing then why did he lock you in here.

Briana: Because this is a parallel universe where apparently I don't exist. But Lydia is our only hope so maybe if I concentrate hard enough I could duplicate myself. (She thinks really hard and a second version of Briana appears)

Briana #2: I'll be right back. (she disappears)

(A few hours later in town. Lydia is deeply involved with her book. Allan is watching her read when Briana #2 appears)

Lydia! You have to come right away... your father is trouble and so am I... we're locked in a tower in a manision outside of town.

Lydia: What? Ok, I'm on my way.

Allan: I'm going with you. A young lady can't go out in the woods by herself.

Lydia: Fine. Let's just go, Allan.

(Briana #2 takes Lydia's hand and zaps the three of them in front of the mansion. They enter very cautiously)

Allan: This looks like something from a Tim Burton movie.

Briana#2: There is nothing to worry about.

(Jacques comes out)

Jacques: 'ow did you get out?

Briana #2: O, I didn't... I'm just a duplicate of Briana. I came to warn Lydia and bring her here... she's the one.

Jacques: ( comes closer) sac le bleu... could it be?

Lydia: What are you talking about?

Briana #2: You're the one who is gonna melt Beetlejuice's frozen heart. So, you can have me.

Lydia: What do you mean... have you... you are here.

Briana #2: No, I'm not from this world I'm from a parallel universe. If you don't believe me. I'm upstairs just ask.

(Briana #2 disappears)

(Lydia grabs Allan's hand)

Lydia: Come on, Allan. We're going upstairs.

Jacques: You cannot go up there it is forbidden to enter the tower.

Lydia: I don't care. I want my father back!

(Lydia and Allan go upstairs to the tower. Charles sees Lydia and runs to the bars)

Charles: Lydia, get out of here. You are in grave danger.

Lydia: I'm not leaving without you.

(Beetlejuice enters)

Beetlejuice: I'm afriad you'll have to! get out! I'm being as nice as I can about this... leave before I imprison you.

Lydia: Is that suppose to scare me? It doesn't! Now, let my father go... please. If you let him go I will stay here in his place

Beetlejuice: You will?

Charles: No!

Lydia: Father... please, I'm doing this for you.

Beetlejuice: You'll stay forever?

Briana: She said she'd do it!

Allan: Lydia, are you sure?

Lydia: I gotta do it, Allan.

Beetlejuice: Ok... goodbye, goobye... blah... blah... blah

(Beetlejuice then takes Allan and Charles and throws them out)

(Jacques enters)

Jacques: Master, I was thinking since the young ladies are going to be staying for a while perhaps we could give them better accomadations.

Beetlejuice: All right. (to the girls) Come on, I will show you to your rooms.

Briana: Isn't there something you want to tell her first?

Beetlejuice: Like what?

Briana: Mom... dad wants to know if you'll have dinner with him tonight? You know, to get to know each other better. So, you could be friends.

Beetlejuice: Um... so... how 'bout it, babes.

Lydia: Babes! The name is Lydia, you disgusting brute!

Beetlejuice: Fine, starve!

(They walk into Lydia's bedroom and he slams the door. Briana follows him down the hall)

Briana: O, that was charming! You'll never get her to like you that way... I wish I was back in my own universe where you two are atleast on talking terms.

Beetlejuice: I wish you were there too. Coz you are annoying! You can't possibly be my daughter... I wouldn't have one that is the persistent.

Briana: Not your daughter, huh... watch this ( she transforms herself into a cage around him and then quickly changes back into herself) Well it works more when I have my body but I am trust me and if you want her to like you. You are gonna have to do something to wow her. How about dinner theatre. We'll throw a huge dinner for her with singing. Treat her like a queen. Trust me.

(Later that night)

Briana: I think you'll be surprised about dinner. Beetlejuice can be very charming.

Lydia: I changed my mind. I'm not going down.

Briana: Come on. You'll enjoy yourself.

Lydia: All right. I'll come down.

(Lydia comes down with Briana both dressed in ball gowns. Beetlejuice is sitting in his best suit)

Beetlejuice: Good evening, Lyds. Sit down, why don't ya?

(They girls sit down)

(Jacques comes out)

Jacques: Welcome, ladies. Now sit down as the dining room presents your dinner.

(Song: Be Our guest. Pudding lands on Beetlejuice's face and he throws food and it hits Lydia who throws it back and Beetlejuice throws again and this time it hits Briana and they start a huge food fight that ends in laughing)


	10. Briana and the poltergeist and the new

Chapter 10: Briana and the poltergeist and the new world order

(Lydia slowly stopped laughing)

Lydia: You're a lot of fun.

Briana: I told you he would be.

Lydia: So, what do we do now?

Beetlejuice: How about we get rid of the kid and have some fun of our own, babes?

Lydia: You jackass! ( Lydia gets up to leave)

Beetlejuice: What's the matter, babes? I thought we were getting along.

Lydia: And I started to think you were actually a decent guy!

(Lydia storms out of the room)

Beetlejuice: What did I say?

Briana: You're an idiot! You just hit on a woman you hardly know!

Beetlejuice: You're the one who wanted us to be together

Briana: But I didn't say you should seduce her... you know what I give up just help me get home.

Beetlejuice: Not til you help me win her...

Briana: Ok, first apologize then show her that you care. Find things in common and show her the town in a way she's never seen it before.

Beetlejuice: How do I do that?

Briana: Just be yourself. You've got something going for you that no other guy does. You're a poltergeist.

Beetlejuice: I have been known as the ghost with the most... all right. I'll show her the town but I don't do that other thing.

Briana: Unless you apologize she'll hate you forever.

Beetlejuice: It's not that easy.

Briana: Yes it is just give yourself a chance.

Beetlejuice: You think it's so easy you talk to her for me.

Briana: This is your issue not mine.

Beetlejuice: You were the one who convinced me to be with her so if you don't do it I won't help you get back to your world.

Briana: Fine. I'll talk to her.

(Briana goes up to the guest room and knocks)

Lydia: Who is it?

Briana: It's Briana

Lydia: Come in.

(Briana enters and sees Lydia sitting on the bed)

You told me he'd be different. I knew I should have trusted my instincts!

Briana: I'm sorry. He's new at this. I thought he'd be a gentleman.

Lydia: That _thing _doesn't know the first thing about being a gentleman! What made you think he'd be one?

Briana: Because, I've seen him be one. He's a gentleman and a great father.

Lydia: Can you prove that?

Briana: Actually, I think I can... follow me.

( they exit the room and she leads Lydia to the west wing. The mirror is sitting on the table and she sees her father and the others looking for her and Lydia)

Look at that... he is looking for us. Would a rotten guy do that?

Lydia: I guess not but what happened to us that they have to look for us?

Briana: Well, I'm stuck here and you...

( Meanwhile back in the Neitherworld. Doomey suddenly stops)

Beetlejuice: What are you doing you stupid car? we still have miles and miles to go!

Danny: You are obviously running him ragrid. We need to take a break and come up with a plan.

Beetlejuice: Don't take this the wrong way, kid but my best friend and daughter are out there and I am not going to stop looking for them... I certainly don't need a plan to find them so I say we'll keep looking

Jack: Don't talk to my son like that you no good poltergeist! His girl friend and my wife are here too. This is not just about you but we need a way to find them.

Dani: If only they left a sign behind so we could find them.

( Vlad staggers up as Briana)

Vlad: (gasps) Dad... he manipulated me. I can't explian how he did it but he forced me to kidnap mom and mrs. Fenton. I barely got away but I told them when I got help I'd come back for them. Come on, they're his way.

(They all follow Briana to an empty area of the desert. Suddenly Vlad disappears and the earth starts to shake from under them)

Jack: What was...

(Sand worms start to pop up in front of them)

Beetlejuice: SANDWORMS! Everyone run for your lives!

(Beetlejuice jumps out of doomy and the others follow suit)

Tucker: Danny, get out the fenton thermos

(Danny holds it out but nothing happens)

What does this mean?

Danny: It means run.

Beetlejuice: We'll head into town.

(They start to run with the sand worms slithering behind them. the sandworms go into the city and start heading toward the castle. Vlad and Lance are leading them. They barge in)

Vlad: Hello, your lowness ( bows)... or should I say your former lowness... I'm in charge now.

Vince: Briana, why are you doing this?

Vlad: Because, I'm evil. Now, surrender to us or these sandworms will make your castle into a wasteland!

Vince: Very well, take my crown just don't hurt my people.

( Vlad encases the sand worms and sends them back to the desert)

Vlad: Good. ( then he snaps and a megaphone appears) People of the Neitherworld. I am Briana Juice and from this moment on I am the ruler of the Neitherworld and there will be a new world order!


	11. to all the plans i've done before

Chapter 11:To all the plans I've done before

(Back in the Beauty and the Beast world)

Briana: That slippery snake! If I was back home I'd tear him a new one!

Lydia: Who is that?

Briana: He's the reason I'm here. He calls himself Plasmius. He's a ghost hybrid who tricked me into thinking I was sick and made me take a pill so he could take over my body. But when my father tried to get him out he accidently got both of us out and Plasmius bided his time and then took advantage of the situation tossing me here. Now, I guess he's using my body to frame me for the kidnapping of my family and friends and the conquest of the world. I have to figure out how to get back.

Lydia: How did you get here?

Briana: I jumped through a time storm it's a phenomonon that causes you to go through time I had gone back to last year and when I found another one to go back home.. I couldn't... it landed me here. If there was only a time ghost or something.

(Enter Beetlejuice)

Beetlejuice: There is... his name is clockwork he lives in the time section of the ghost zone.

Briana: There is? And you didn't mention it before because?

Beetlejuice: I'm your father you should know I'm selfish and only help others when it's convient for me or I can get something in return... now do you mind... GETTING OUT OF THE WEST WING! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN HERE!

(Briana looks back at the mirror she's been holding)

Briana: Ok but I'm afriad I can't help you anymore Beetlejuice. I've gotta find Clockwork and get home before things get worse than they already are.

Beetlejuice: Very well then. Follow me.

(Briana and Lydia exit followed by Beetlejuice)

(Beetlejuice takes Briana and Lydia down to his basement. In the basement is ghost portal)

Lydia: That's my father's last invention! You stole it!

Beetlejuice: No. I found it in the middle of the road.

Lydia: So, you just decided to take it?

Beetlejuice: It was on my property... anything left on this property becomes mine. Anything.

Lydia: You're a pig!

Beetlejuice: Whatever, babes. (to Briana) Well, here it is. O, and take this ( he hands her a map) It's called the map of ultimate universes. Borrowed it from Frostbite.

Lydia: Borrowed it?

Beetlejuice: Fine I stole it! Just say where you wanna go and it will take you there.

Briana: So, I could just use it to get home. I don't even need Clockwork. (she takes it and says) Amity Park!

(Briana goes zooming through the ghost zone and ends up going through a portal that lands her in a dark room with a huge computer monitor)

Clockwork: Briana Deetz. Do you know why you're here?

Briana: No. I was heading home.

Clockwork: I'm afraid I can't allow that.

Briana: Who are you?

Clockwork: They call me Clockwork.(A ghost that looks like a middle aged guy comes out of the shadows) I'm afriad that Plasmius has done too much damange to be fixed by just you going back. He has already started his terrifying reign.

Briana: What am I supposed to do? Sit by and let that keep happening? My family needs me. I have to go back.

Clockwork: Perhaps, if I show you what is happening you will understand.

(In the castle of Prince Vince in the neitherworld. Lance and Vlad are both sitting on thrones while the girls are in slave outfits serving them)

Lance: Now, this is the way a plan comes together.

Vlad: I wouldn't get too cocky just yet. Daniel and the others are still out there.

Lance: But we've got the other yous out there we can't possibly lose.

Sam: A thousand Vlads couldn't stop Danny Phantom!

Vlad: Well, that's exactly how many he'll have to deal with.

Maddie: You'll never get away with this!

Vlad: I think I have...

Lance: You mean we have.

Vlad: About that... ( Vlad dupilcates himself) We need to speak with you alone.

(Lance and Vlad go into another room) I'd like to thank you but I've always been a solo- conqueror so I'm terminating our relationship. ( he changes himself into Sckluker and eclotructed Lance. He goes back in the throne room ) The King is dead... Long live the King!

Lydia: You don't scare us... I've seen Beetlejuice cough up meaner things than you!

Vlad: Will you shut up! All you ever say is Beetlejuice this! And Beetlejuice that! If you love that two ton trouble making poltergeist... just marry him already!

Lydia: I'm already married to Allan Shwartz and he and Beetlejuice will find a way to stop you.

Maddie: And if they don't pull through Danny, Jazz, and Jack most certainly will

Sam: With help from Tucker and Dani!

Vlad: I don't have time to listen to this drivle! I have a universe to take over. (Vlad flys out of the palace and off through the ghost portal back to Amity Park.

(He flys into the mayor's office)

Vlad: Where is Mayor Foley!

Secretary: I'm afriad the mayopr is out for the afternoon, Ma'am.

Vlad: What about Deputy Mayor Shwartz... is he available!

Secretary: I apologize he has not gotten back from lunch yet.

Vlad: It's 4:30pm... where is he?

Secretary: Miss, there is no need to get angry!

(Vlad shoots a Plasma beam at the Secretary's desk)

Secretary: I'm sure they'll both me back momentarily...( starts to cry) if you'll just take a seat

Vlad: I don't have time to wait... I'm the new Mayor of Amity Park!

Secretary: Yes, Ma'am.

Vlad: Take a Letter... Miss Drew. To all the prominent world leaders, My name is Briana Deetz and unless you hand over your countries to me I will make Global Warming look like a wonderful dream by melting the north and south poles into nothing and drowning every piece of land on this planet! Sincerely,

Briana Deetz

Have that sent out as soon as possible.

(The secretary takes e-mails the letter to every world leader. As time goes by response after response comes in until Vlad has all the power)

Briana: He just took over the entire world... have I to stop him before that happens.

Clockwork: It already has.

Briana: And you just let me stand here and watch it? There has to be a way to change this... or fix it.

Clockwork: Don't worry, Danny Phantom will fix it.

Briana: And what do I do? This is my family too. Do they even know what Vlad just did?

Clockwork: No. You can go tell them. Go.

(Briana flys through the portal and lands in the right Neitherworld and right in front of Doomey. Beetlejuice pushes the breaks)

Beetlejuice: Bree?

Briana: Dad. Mr. Fenton. Tucker. Roger. Danny. Dani. Allan? I thought you were in Beauty and The Beast world.

Allan: I found a time storm that got me back here... I'm very proud of you for trying to help out your mother and Beetlejuice.

Briana: Thanks, Allan. O, by the way Vlad did it... he took over both universes I saw him do it in my body. The whole world is gonna think I'm some sort of criminal.

Voice: Then maybe you'd be safer behind bars.

(Bars pop up around her as Vlad appears in her body)

Danny: Let her go, Plasmius!

Vlad: (laughs) You think I'll listen to you, Daniel. How long have you known me?

Beetlejuice: Besides, this isn't for him... he's kidnapping Bree for the twin gloom... where is your miserable partner in crime?

Vlad: He's been terminated it's just me now.

Beetlejuice: Terminated? What did you do... feed him to sand worms?

Briana: I think he'd save that for us... he just electrocuted him.

Jack: Ghosts can't do that... to other ghosts.

Danny: No offense, dad but there is a lot you don't know about ghosts.

Vlad: Rule number one, Jack. We don't play fair. ( he whistles and two sand worms pop up out of the ground)

Briana: They really don't...


	12. The girl who was Plasmed

Chapter 12: The Girl who was Plasmed

( Plasmius forms back into his normal self or Briana's normal self as the case may be and moved out of the way as the sandworm plunged towards Briana. Briana ran towards the others . She was so afraid she couldn't think straight. How do you defeat a snake that big. But if Plasmius wasn't going to play fair neither was she. Briana just needed a place to think to think and quickly. Before everything became a wonky mess. At that moment she felt something in her pocket. She had forgotten that in the Beauty and The Beast world Beetlejuice had given her the map of inifinite realms)

Briana: Take us somewhere to chill out away from this sandworm.

(A portal opened up under Danny, Jack, Beetlejuice, Roger, Dani, Tucker, Allan, and Briana. It sucked them into the Ghost Zone and Briana with the map firmly in hand zoomed through the others grabbing on to her as if holding her would stop her from zooming. Danny then looks back)

Danny: I gotta go back and find my mother and Sam. I will meet up with you later.

Jack: I'm going with you.

Allan: Me too.

Beetlejuice: And me.

Allan: No. You've caused enough trouble. I'll rescue my wife!

Beetlejuice: She was my bestfriend before she was your wife!

(Beetlejuice loses hold of Briana)

Briana: Dad!

Beetlejuice: I'll take care of this you get our Lyds back.

(Beetlejuice zoomed after Briana and the , An ice door appeared in front of them and crashed open as they flung through it and landed in a frozen wasteland. Before anyone could say anything two monster size shadows appeared in front of them. They were lifted up and taken into a beautiful ice cave and ungracefully thrown onto the cave floor)

Beetlejuice: Ever heard of being gentle, Frosty?

Frostbite: My name is not Frosty! It is FrostBITE… King Frostbite . Show some respect, Beetlejuice and I should do more than have you flung in front of my throne for stealing my map of infinite realms but you have come here for a special reason.

Briana: We didn't mean to come here though we just needed to get away from Plasmius and a very angry sandworm.

Frostbite: No, you have been brought here for another reason. You have been brought to fulfil the new prophecy.

Briana: What? What new prophecy?

Frostbite: I shall show you. If you will please follow me, young one.

(Frostbite stands up and beckons Briana to follow me to another section of the cave)

Where is the great ghost king? He should be here as well for this involves him as much as you.

Briana: You mean Danny? He went to rescue our families.

Frostbite: Very well I suppose we should proceed without him. There is a prophecy concerning a young woman who swallowed a ghostly capsule and was possessed by the one called Plasmius. He was temporarily rescued but her body was taken away from her. And she was tossed into the past. In her struggle to return time had changed on her so that when she finally came to her world everything had been taken over. In fear and haste she used the map of infinte realms and came here. Where she learned that in order for everything to be saved something drastic must happen. She must enter her body and fight the one called Plasmius while waves of ectoplasmic energy are bombarded at her. Destroying the one called Plasmius.

Briana: That's how I defeat him? I have to destroy him while he's in my body?

Frostbite: Yes, but be warned there is a very slim chance that you will survive the incident.

Briana: But I don't have a choice do I? I mean, I'm the one that took the stupid pill and made it possible for Plasmius to come back. ( she sighs deeply) I'll do it. But we'll need a plan. Would you and your men be willing to help trap him?

Frostbite: Of course. I shall get them together immediately.

(Meanwhile back in the Neitherworld Danny, Allan and Jack hop back into Doomey as they drive off in the direction they had come in but them

Doomey turns around and goes straight toward where t he sandworm had come from and went throught the empty area as if there was a fake opening. They stop in front of a cell where Lydia, Sam, and Maddie are sitting and talking as if nothing is going on)

Maddie: I wish I hadn't put my lip gloss in my other jumpsuit.

Lydia: What good would that do?

Sam: It's a laser.

Danny: Mom… Sam… are you guys all right?

Allan: Lydia! Are you all right.

Maddie: Danny! Jack!

Danny: Hold on I'll get you out of there in a second.

Jack; ( takes out a big gun) Allow me

All: NO!

Danny: Dad, let me handle this I have better aim.

(Danny blows the lock open and they all move out. When they exit they aremet by Briana, tucker, Dani, Roger, Beetlejuice, and an army of ghosts and monsters from all reaches of the ghost zone and Neitherworld)

What's going on?

Briana: We're gonna stop Plasmius. Come on, over here I'll fill you in… ( she whispers to Danny all the things that Frostbite told her)

Danny: Are you sure you're willing to do this?

Briana: I'm the one that got everyone in this mess.

Danny: Ok… then let's do this. But first (to all) Thank you all for helping. We are so sorry that this happened.

Skulker: Just remember, Whelp this changes nothing.

Danny: I know.

(the ghosts all go into shealth mode expect for Danny)

PLASMIUS! You are nothing but an old cogger! You want to rule the universe you'll have to step over my dead body!

( millions of Plasmiuses appear out of nowhere forming a circle around Danny and the humans)

Plasmiuses: That can easily be arranged Daniel. Now that I have your mother why should I waste my time with you! ( his duplicates vanish) But why should I have a thousand Plasmiuses kill you when I can have the pleasure of doing it myself. (Vlad raises his arms to hit Danny and is pulled back by a pair of big arms and then he is picked up and flung through the air but instead of landing on the ground right before he falls he hits something sticky and a giant spider appears behind him)

Ginger: This is for my sister!

Monster: And throwing you was just fun.

Danny: Give up, Plasmius?

Vlad: Not if that's your best shot, Daniel though if it is I must say I'm disappointed.

Danny: O, you won't be.

(Briana invisibly lowers herself into her body. She starts fighting him and her body starts unjulting )

Danny: Now!

( The ghosts that can shoot ectoplasmic energy at Briana and Plasmius and Jack and Maddie use their ectoplasmic weapons to shoot streams of energy at them)

Lydia: Isn't that too much energy? They could hurt Briana.

Beetlejuice: Don't worry Lyds she'll be fine.

Danny: Ok, stop…. Everyone hit the deck!

(Te ghosts stop but the energy level increases so much that the body explodes. Leaving nothing left of either Plasmius or Briana)\

Lydia: Briana… Briana! Where is she? (to Beetlejuice) You! You said she'd be fine! Well, DOES THIS LOOK LIKE FINE TO YOU! I blame you for this if you hadn't come back into our lives none of this would have happened.

Beetlejuice: You think I made Plasmius possess her, Lydia! You think I forced Briana to go into the Ghost Zone and take that pill! You think I told her to take over the universe and kidnap her and the other defenseless ladies

Maddie: I beg your pardon we are not defenseless I have a black belt in karate and almost 120 different ghost catching weapons!And Samantha is a very clever girl who can get her way out of anything and Lydia has a very good head on her shoulders so watch who you call defenseless.

Beetlejuice: Sorry, lady just trying to make a point. (to Lydia) So, stop blaming me for something that I knew nothing about because I didn't know she was gonna sacrifice herself that was her decision not mine!

Lydia: You were suppose to be watching out for her! You're her father! But not anymore. I never want to see or hear from you ever again! (to Allan) Come on, Allan. We're going home.

Jack:( to the others) We better go back too.

( they all hold hands expect Beetlejuice)

Lydia: Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice

(They disappear and land outside their houses, Without saying a word to the others Lydia runs inside her and Allan's house breaking every mirror she passes as she goes down the hall. Allan follows gingerly behind her til she reaches their bedroom and slowly goes up to their dresser picks up their vanity mirror and smashes it to the floor. Allan walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and hugs him)

Lydia:O, Allan what are we gonna do?


	13. Brand New Begginings

Chapter 13: Brand new begginings!

One year later

(Lydia and Allan are sitting on the couch watching TV. Tucker Foley is sitting behind a desk in a very professional is a re-run from earlier that day)

Tucker: We would like to again thank Danny Phantom and Team Phantom for tirelessly protecting our city from yet another ghostly disaster. On today the anniversary of when these wonderful citizens defeated the world's most feared enemy. Vlad Plasmius. Who was destroyed by a very special young lady, a loving daughter and girlfriend and friend who sacrificed herself by letting herself be destroyed along with Plasmius. We celebrate our independence day in memory of her and declare today Team Phantom day

Lydia: Turn it off… I said turn it off!

(Allan turns off the TV)

Allan: You can't keep blaming yourself for this.

Lydia: I don't blame myself… I blame him!

Allan:Then you need to talk to him. You can't push Beetlejuice out of your life over this.

Lydia:Over this? You act like this is no big deal.

Allan: I'm not saying that but this isn't anyone's fault. Briana made a decision and the sooner you realize that the happier you'll be. Just gain closure and move on with your life. We've got to go anyway. We have your session with Dr. Void.

(Lydia and Allan step on to their front stoop. Allan has one hand on Lydia's shoulder. Lydia had never fully recovered from Briana's death even though her and Allan had a new baby girl and Lydia had been going to therapy. They walk over to the Fenton house and knock on the door. A lot of banging is heard from inside and the door is blown open before Allan can knock. Maddie comes out of the kitchen after seeing the mess that is now the living room and notices the giant hole in the door)

Maddie: Boys! I told you to practice your ghost fighting downstairs. (to Lydia and Allan) Hello, Allan… Hello Lydia. How are you?

Allan: We're fine thank you, Maddie. I have to take Lydia to her therapy session and we were wondering if either you could watch Tina for a few hours.

Maddie: Of course.

Allan: Thank you.

(Lydia hands over the baby and she and Allan turn to go. Maddie closes the door)

Maddie: Poor dear.

(Maddie takes the baby into the living room where the others are still fighting)

STOP! ( everyone freezes) Put down the weapons. We have some babysitting to do.

Jazz: Babysitting? Mom, we're practicing to fight ghosts right now that's more important than babysitting.

Danny: I just hope we don't see any for a while…coz if I see another ghost it will be too soon.

Roger: I've had enough to last me a lifetime.

Maddie:Glad you feel that way because the Swartzes need us so right now babysitting is more important than ghost hunting. Besides, a couple of hours and quiet family time won't kill this family.

Tucker: Should Sam, Roger, Dani, and I leave? We're not really family.

Jack: Don't be silly of course you are. Sam is dating my son, Danielle is my niece… sort of, you are my son's best friend and Roger is your cousin. And that makes all of you family.

Roger: So, what do we do?

Tucker: I have a new computer game we could play.

Danny: We can't my game cube is busted.

Jack: We could use the computer down in the lab.

Maddie: Jack, I don't think that's a good idea.

Jack: Don't worryso much Maddie.

(They go down to the lab and Jack puts the baby down to put in the computer game. She crawls towards the ghost portal and a glowing net springs up around the baby)

Dani: Tina! (flies towards the net but gets electrocuted and faints to the ground)

(The net disappears into the portal and Skulker's laughter is heard)

Danny: I think we'll have to play the game later. Team Fenton needs to go now.

Roger: Go on ahead. I'll call Beetlejuice.

( Maddie, Jack, Sam and Tucker go into the Fenton sub and wiz off into the ghost zone. Danny and Dani speed past them and Roger runs out of the lab)


End file.
